


Iris' Birthday Gifts for Barry

by laubrown1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Gift, Gifts, Iris being a wonderful wife, Iris being such a sweet and giving wife, Love, Romance, Sex (mentioned), Smut (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Here are Iris West-Allen's birthday gifts for her husband.





	Iris' Birthday Gifts for Barry

**Author's Note:**

> According to Arrowverse Wiki, Barry's birthday is March 14, 1989. He's a Pisces. I'm a Cancer. Iris is one. Candice is a Cancer too in real life. Pisces & Cancer are compatible. Me and Barry are compatible. Anyway, I'll back up off your man, Iris ;) hehe
> 
> I planned to post this on Barry's birthday back in March, but better late than never. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

-CC Jitters Mug

-Hot birthday sex ;)

-Science book

-Forensics book

-Notebooks & pens & pencils

-Books on Quantum mechanics & Quantum physics & Quantum theory

-Solving crimes book

-Birthday cake from CC Jitters

-Lots of kisses & hugs

-One "Flash" drink in a coffee cup for her husband, the superhero (*Brewed coffee with a shot of espresso*) ;)

-A heartfelt letter

_Dear Bartholomew Henry Allen,_

_Barry. Happy Birthday! I love being your wife. I enjoy watching you save the city as The Flash. I love helping you fight crime. I love whenever I get the chance to say my husband is a superhero. I hope you've enjoyed the gifts I've given you so far. I have a gift for you in the bedroom later. ;) Anyway, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life being your wife. I want to take in everything. Every moment. Every hour. Every minute. I want to enjoy being your wife, but I also want to be the mother of our kids. I want kids one day. Twins, maybe? :) Haha. Love you!_

 

_Love, your wife,_

_Iris West-Allen_


End file.
